


Loving a Demon

by MelodyWhite14



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyWhite14/pseuds/MelodyWhite14
Summary: Dipper and Mable decide to stay in Gravity Falls. They are slowly going back to their normal-ish lives. Dipper can't stop thinking about Bill. He always invades his dreams. He thinks he sees him everywhere he goes. He doesn't know what is going to happen to him... A couple of years later. Dipper and Mable are 17. Dipper has gotten used to Bill. Being everywhere. He hasn't told anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N- I am writing this because I by accident crossed the ship and love it so here you go. Warning there will be mature scenes in here so if you don't like it don't read it. Sorry not Sorry.

I walked around our room. Mabel was knitting another sweater and I was just thinking about how school is going to start tomorrow. Yes, we have gone to this school for a while but we are gonna be Seniors. It is very hard to believe that. It blows my mind. I have seen a lot of weird crap. 

"Dip you are making me nervous." Mabel said looking up at him. She didn't want him to feel so stressed and nervous about tomorrow. I sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. Waddles moved from her lap to mine. 

"Sorry. What are you working on." She smiled and put it up for me to see. It was a lavender purpler sweater that says the class of 2018. (Don't judge meh for my awful math) I smiled.

"It looks amazing sis." She smiled with trumpet on her face. 

"Thanks dip! I am so excited to wear it tomorrow. It is diffidently gonna have glitter on it. " She smiled. He smiled and put the pig on the bed and walked over to put his shoes on. 

"I am gonna go for a walk." I smiled. She looked at me then nodded 

"Okay bro. See you later." She continued working and I walked out of the shack and out to the woods. It is so nice outside today. I smiled and walked around. The trees are so nice to look at. I am not to worried about things being out and about cause after Bill they just kinda stopped. I walked a little slower when I noticed something. It was grey. I looked around some more and say it. It was a statue. I walked closer and saw it was in the shape of a very handsome man. I put my hand on his face and I felt a shock. I pulled my hand back and looked at it in shock. That was something I have never really seen. 

"Hey Pine Tree can you not touch the form." I froze hearing that voice. It felt like it was behind. I turned around and saw Bill. 

"What do you mean?" I asked not knowing what he meant by form. 

"It's my form kid. I am getting it ready for me to return." He had a glint in his eye. I rolled mine.

"Whatever you say." I turned back around to look at it. I touched it again and I felt the spark but it didn't hurt at all. Then a bright light burst through the stone. I fell backward and turned my eyes away from the stone. After the light cleared I looked back up at it and the man that was in the stone had come out. He was stretching and smirked at me. 

"Oh Pine Tree~ You just couldn't keep your hands off uh?" He smirked and fixed his outfit. It was a yellow v neck with black skinny jeans and converse. 

"Your not real. You can't be." I stood up looking at him. He stepped closer and I stepped back. He snapped his fingers. I couldn't move anymore. 

"Oh but I am so real. " He took a step closer and pressed his lips to my cheek. I felt that shock again. 

"Oh Oh Pine Tree~ If you ever are wondering what that shock is maybe we can make a deal and I will tell you." I gasped as he disappeared. OH MY GOOSE! BILL IS BACK ON THE LOOSE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has suicidal thoughts and actions in it. So if you are easily triggered then don't read, please. I don't want to influence any of this. I don't support this at all. I have done this so I am going off how it went down in my head so yeah. Enjoy if you are still reading!)

WHAT THE HELL! I just released Bill. I panicked. I ran to the attic room in the mystery shack and plopped on my bed. I started to cry into the pillow. What was I gonna do? I just released the evil thing that tried to kill us all not too long ago. I knew Mabel was out with her friends. I was alone. I cried myself to sleep. 

*Bill Point of view*

I was free! Finally. The only problem with being free to have I felt this tingle when Dipper touched me. It was kinda weird but I think it might just be from not being touch in years. I teleport back to my mansion. Aaawww nice to be home. I smile and walk around and get a drink. I just grab the whole bottle and down it. Whiskey not that bad. I sit on the couch and turn on the t.v and look what everyone in Gravity Falls is doing now. Did Dipper spread the word? I don't know. Kinda hope so. I look and see Dipper in on his bed. Heaving? Crying? Didn't know I brought so many emotions out of him. I giggle to myself and see everyone else is acting normal. Oh, he didn't tell anyone. I notice Dipper falls asleep and smirk. Dipper Dreams here I come! 

Dipper is walking around his dream mystery shack. I watch him invisible to him. He walks to the kitchen and sits on a chair around the table. The next thing I see shocks me. Dipper is crying still and got a razor and was running it softly across the skin on his arm. There were the voices of Sixer and Fez and Shooting Star saying he is useless and stupid. How he is a mistake and how he fucked up beyond repair. I stood there not expecting this from the Dipper I knew. He was beating himself up emotionally for releasing me. I made myself visible and kissed Dipper's cheek. I have seen some people do that before to comfort others. He looked at me shocked and jumped up and started to run. I snapped my fingers and his whole body froze. I walked up to him. 

"Hello Pine Tree~ I was so overjoyed you released me but do know I am gonna change my ways. I am gonna make a new life for me. I am gonna be a better demon in this new human form. " 

"Yeah, whatever. Why would I believe you?" I shrugged 

"Well, I did kiss your cheek to comfort you. Whatever you humans call it." He blushed and rolled his eyes. 

"What do you want then? Why are you in my head?" I smiled 

"I want to make a deal, You help me learn all there is about being human and I will stay out of big trouble." He looked at me for a minute and then thought it over. He sighed. 

"Okay, I deal." I unfroze Dipper and shook his hand. The fire appeared around our hands. Also that tingling feeling. That's when it hit me. I know what the feel is.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Dipper with shock in my eyes. He is my soul mate. All demons have them but it normally isn't a human. I cover up my shock and look away. 

"So what's the first thing about this being a human thing?" I ask. He facepalms and looks at me.

"Have you eaten today?" I look at him questionably. 

"No. How much do I have to eat a day." He chuckles

"Well, normally 3 times a day. But it all really depends on your stomach. " He starts to fade. 

"Oooppp looks like your waking up. See you in a little." I smile. 

Dippers POV

I wake up rubbing my eyes. I look around the room. I wasn't so shocked to see human Bill by the door. I sigh. I thought it may not have been real but sure as hell it was. Damn. I get up. 

"Do you want some food? Cause I am hungry and am going to make some." He nods and starts to follow me. I turn around and stop him.

"Bill I think it's better you wait up here until I can find a good lie to cover up so you don't get killed."

He nods again. I go downstairs and make some sandwiches and get a bag of chips. I also get some pop and head back up. He is sitting on my bed like he had never felt a bed before. 

"What you never slept on a bed before?" He tilts his head. 

"No." I look at him then remember demons probably don't need to sleep. I give him his food and I start eating mine. His eyes lighten up at the first bite. 

"This is sooooo good." I smile 

"I am an expert sandwich maker." He chuckles and scarfs down his food. He then sets his plate to the side when he is done and lays down. 

"This is so comfortable." I smile and nod. His eyes start to flutter and my start to also. He is out in only a few minutes. He is so cute. But I can't think that he is a demon! He is gonna just go back to his old ways. But I feel this pull to him. Something I can't describe. I lay down next to him and cuddle up to his side. This feels so right. I am out in a few minutes. I could get used to this feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly wake up and feel arms around me. I open my eyes fast and see human Bill. Oh my God! Bill Fucking Cipher is in my bed cuddling me. I try to get out of his arms but I can't make it. If I did it would wake him up. But if I don't I might start to trust him more than I already do. I pull myself out of his arms. Bill stirred in his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes. 

"Dipper. I am cold come back." Bill then sat straight up and cleared his throat. 

"Sorry I didn't mean that. I am still waking up from never really ever sleeping before." I nodded and got some new clothes to shower. 

"Your just gonna leave me alone here?" I sighed and looked Bill in the eyes. 

"I am going to shower. You are gonna stay in this room and not move. I don't want anyone seeing you." I walked to the bathroom and stripped and got in the shower. 

Bill's POV 

I love how commanding Dipper is. Just kidding. It is fucking annoying. He thinks he can control me. I am Bill fucking Cipher. I thought for a minute. It was really nice having him in my arms. Him being my mate at all. I don't know how to tell Dipper that though. It is so awful not to have him around. I want to make him fall in love with me so then I don't have to seem so desperate. I am not cause I am a demon and don't need anything. But he makes me feel things I never thought I could feel. I want to just stay in bed and peppering him and kiss him and tell him how much I love him. My heart gets warm and feels very amazing once I start thinking about that. I don't know how long I am gonna be able to last without telling him. 

Dipper POV

I get out of the shower and dry off and get dressed. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. Okay I am done. I walked out to see Bill snuggling into the sheets. 

"Okay Bill it's your turn." He looks up at me and walks up to me.   
"To shower?" He snaps his fingers and a yellow shirt and black jeans and boxers appear in his hand. I shake my head yes and walk away from him. 

"I am going to make some food and come back up. " I left and he went to the bathroom. You know I am kinda feeling to lazy to make food. I think I am just gonna order a pizza. I call the pizza place and order a pizza. It should be here in 20 minutes. I sit downstairs wondering why everyone isn't home. This is not normal of them but whatever. Just as I think that Mabel burst through the door.   
"DIPPER!" she runs up to me. 

"Yes Mabel." I say looking at her. She has worry laced in her eyes.   
"Bill isn't in his spot anymore." I look at her and realize she must go to him to sometimes. 

"I know Mabel," She gives me a weird look "I released him by accident and he is upstairs taking a shower. We made a deal. I would teach him how to be human and he would behave." Mabel's jaw drops to the floor. She gains her composer and looks me in the eye. 

"Can we trust him?" I shake my head 

"I don't know, but would you want to help?" She looks at me like I am stupid. 

"Yes! How stupid are you? I wouldn't not help." I chuckle. She nugges me. Just then the door bell rings and I smile. 

"I ordered pizza." She smiled and rushes to the door with me. We pay the man and bring the food upstairs where there is a freshly cleaned and dressed Bill. 

"I am so hungry. Oh Hi shooting star." He looks at her with a smile. She nods her head and gets a piece of pizza. 

This is gonna be weird.


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel POV

Oh my god!! This can't be real. Bill in human form??!!! I know what Dip was saying but I didn't think he would actually be like this. It's blowing my mind. How? Why? When? I have so many questions but I keep them inside for now. 

"Hi, Bill." I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to say to the demon that tried to kill my brother and me all those years ago. He smiled at me then got up and got his pizza. Dip got his plate of pizza and when he was I noticed Bill looking at him. Like not a normal way either. There was something in his eyes. I don't know what it is right now but I will find out! 

"Dip would you get me a drink please?" I asked and gave him my cute eyes. He sighs and gets up to get my drink. Once he left I walked close to Bill.

"What is your plan for my brother?" I asked eyeing him down. He chuckled.

"Oh, shooting star I am not planning anything with him." I looked him in the eyes. 

"I don't believe you." He stopped smiling and got serious. 

"I only want your brother to love me.' My eyes widen and I see he is a full 100% serious. "He is my soulmate." I get this huge grin on my face. 

"Oh my god! Like you can't hurt him type thing. You will be like broken-hearted until he is yours?" He nodded and looked down he had a kind little blush on his face. 

"Are your intentions good?" I ask looking into his eyes. 

"Yes." He says looking me back in the eyes. I believe him but still, have my doubts. 

"Let's make a deal. I will help you but the first time I see any different intentions." He looks at me with lit up eyes. They look so... hopeful? We shake hands and right when we released, Dip came back with sodas for all of us. 

"How sweet of you big bro. " I grab mine and open it taking a big drink. Dip smiled and gave Bill one. Gosh, this is gonna be exciting.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill's POV

I walked to the bathroom. Humans bodies are so weird. I have never had to use the restroom before. How do I even do it? Well, I don't know but I think I can figure it out.

Dipper's POV

I don't know what to do. I heard my sister and him make the deal. I can't believe my sister would make a deal like that with my life. I just don't know what to do. I look at her and she is acting like everything is fine. Like she didn't just make a deal with that demon. I take a deep breath and look to the side.

"Dipper?" Mabel looks at me.

"Yeah?" I ask "You don't look too good. Are you okay?" She looks at me with worry in her eyes. 

"Yeah, I am fine just a little tired." She smiles and lifts me up to the bed and tucks me in like I was a doll.

"Then go to sleep, you weirdo." She smiles and cleans up everything and goes downstairs. She acts like she actually cares for me but I don't know if that's how she truly feels.I fall slowly into a fitful sleep.

Bill's POV

I finally figured it out. I walked back into the room and noticed that my Dip wasn't sleeping very well. I love him so much. I think. I think this is love. This crushed feeling watching him hurt. I crawl into his bed and cuddle him. He is so nice in my arms. Oh, my god, my heart is beating so fast just being this close to him. He is the best thing ever. He is like a drug. I feel him calm down and stop stirring and his breathing was fine. He looked so peaceful. I am shocked that I made this happen. I don't really care either though. I love it. I can't wait till he realizes we are meant to be. I want to know everything about him and I want him to know everything about me.


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper's POV

I opened my eyes and look around. I feel so warm and relaxed. I the notice arms around me. I see the hand. I can already tell you who it is. I shoot straight up and get out of bed. Bill jolts awake.

"I am awake!" He yells not realizing what happened. I look at him trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Nothing happened okay. I just got up." I looked away from him and turned around to get ready. Bill just turned over trying to go back to sleep. He was so sweet looking. No! Dipper you can't think of him like that. He has caused so much hurt. Bill stirred in his sleep.

"You know I can read your mind right?" He asked me with his voice laced with hurt. I didn't know how to respond to that. He got up and pinned me to the wall. I got butterflies in my stomach. He is so close. They feel good but bad at the same time. He pinned my hands above my head.

"I am not going to hurt anyone. I am going to be a whole new person. I am going to change for the good." He looks me dead in the eyes. I stare back into his beautiful golden eyes. They are defidently telling the truth.

"I am sorry, I am still a little scared of what has happened and I don't want it to happen again." He nods his head in understanding.

"I completely understand where you are coming from." He puts his face a little closer to mine. I start to lean in. He backs up fast and the door to my room burst open. It's Mabel. 

" Guys I think we all should go on a picnic today!" She smiles at us ignoring the awkward feeling in the room.

"Yeah sounds great shooting star." Bill smiles at her. I smile and nod my head in agreement. I walked to get some clothes for the day and Bill and Mabel left the room chatting. They seem kinda buddy but whatever.

Bill's POV

I walked out talking to shooting star on where to go.

"I think we should go somewhere we can swim. " She says smiling. I could tell she had a secret plan I didn't even know.

"Okay, that's cool." She looked me dead in the face.

"Did Dip and you get into a fight?" I look at her.

"Yeah, just a little. He still thinks I am planning something bad. But I am not. I just want to be with my soulmate and do soulmate things." She nods listening to me.

"I think today might be a good thing with proving you are in it for being good." I nod and help Mabel get everything ready. Pine tree comes down after a couple of minutes.

"Are you ready?" asks Mabel.


	8. Chapter 8

Dippers POV

I walk behind Mabel and Bill. I can't believe we are actually doing this but I guess it's okay. As long as Mabel is here with me. I know if anything bad happens we can handle it. We finally get the waterfall in the forest and Mabel laid a blanket out and Bill sat by the waterfall. I walked up to Mabel to help her set up. 

"Dipper! I have something that will make this picnic perfect!" She put a tiara on my head and a crown on hers. She then snuck behind Bill and put a flower crown on him. He turned around way to fast and lost his footing and fell into the waterfall. Mabel started laughing and he looked up at her with a look that could kill. He got out and took off his shirt and hung it on a tree branch. I almost couldn't take my eyes off of his very built chest. He was so handsome. Then a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Hello, Mabel to Dipper. Are you ready to start eating?" She smiled knowing where I was just looking. 

"Y...Yyyeah I am ready." Bill walked over and sat down on the blanket and had a plate in his hand. We sit down and grab plates to and start putting food on our plates. 

"Hey, Pinetree are you okay?" Bill looks at me a little worried. I think that's what his eyes are saying. I blush lightly. 

"Yeah I am fine just a little hot that's all." I think I made up a pretty convincing lie. Mabel knew I was lying and she gave me a look. Bill shrugged and continued eating. 

Time skip to after lunch brought to you by my crippling depression!

Bill's POV

I really wanted to know why Dipper was acting so weird. I was thinking about just going through his mind but I don't want to cross a line I shouldn't. Especially if I want him to trust and love me. 

"Hey, guys you know what sounds fun?" Mabel says breaking the silence. 

"What?" I ask and look at her ready to hear this idea.

"Let's go swimming!" She smiles and takes off her clothes showing her swimsuit. 

"Did you plan for that?" I ask smiling. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She smiles back and jumps in. I jump in right after her and laugh when I come back up. I like this human thing of happiness. I think it's a great feeling. I look to find Dipper but he isn't there. I look at the blanket and see him there. 

 

"Pine tree come on in! The water is very nice!" I smile motioning for him to come in. He has that blush on his face again. Not gonna lie that tiara on him is very adorable. I can't believe he kept it on this long. 

"Come on Dip! Please come join us!" She gave him her look and he sighed. 

"Okay." He was about to get in with his clothes on.

"Pine tree it's gonna be harder for you later if you don't take off your shirt at least," I say getting out. 

"See I am only wearing my boxers," I smirk at him and wink. He blushed bright red and took off his shirt. He then was hesitating on getting in. I smile and snap my fingers and he slowly but nicely is put in the pool with my power. He gasped and then smiled softly when his feet hit the sand on the bottom. I start to just swim around and admirer the beauty. Then I feel water splashed on me. I turn around and see something I never thought I would see. Pine tree was whistling and looking busy. I know he did it. I splashed a little back at him. He gasps and splashes me. We went back and forth for a while then I moved up to him and wrapped him in my arms so he couldn't. He blushed and looked at me with a pure happiness smile on his face. He is so adorable. I did the only thing that felt right. I kissed him. I felt him not move against my lips then he did. He kissed me back! I feel his hands run through my hair and I moan softly. His touch is amazing. Then the precious moment is broken by us hearing a sequel. He pulled himself out of my arms and quickly got out. 

"Pinetree please come back!" I yell. I start to go after him. He runs as fast as his legs can take him. I sigh and fall on my knees. I had him. He was mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper's POV

OH, MY GOODNESS! Bill kissed me. He put his lips on mine. The worse part is, I liked it. I loved it even. I am not supposed to love a demon. He tried to kill us! Why? I don't even know what to do anymore. I hide under the covers and cry softly. What am I going to do? I hear the front door open and close. I hear Mabel and Bill talking in the kitchen. I can't make out what they are saying though. 

Bill's POV

"Mabel I can't believe it we kissed." I smiled so wide. I couldn't get it off my face. I

"YES! I am so happy for you but Dipper is kinda shaken." She says looking at me and then looking up to his room. I follow her glance and hear some soft crying. I start to frown. 

"I am going to go talk to him." I start walking up the stairs and open the door with a soft knock on it. 

"Pine tree are you okay?" He just stays under his blanket and doesn't move or make a sound.

"Dipper please." I want to know he is okay. I go and sit at the foot of the bed. He moves slightly. 

"Did you just call me by my name?" He asks poking his head out a little. 

"Yeah, I did." I smile softly at him. "I wanted to talk about the kiss." He looks away from me and has a bright red face. 

"Okay...?' 

"Did you like it?" I ask very nervously on his answer. I really really wanted him to like it and want to date me. 

"....Yes" He finally said looking me in the eyes. A huge smile broke out on my face and I tackled him. He was shocked and gasped at my actions and then he started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" I asked with my arms around him. 

"I have never seen you act like this before." He says and snuggles into me. I smile and kiss his forehead. 

"Dipper I have something I need to tell you." He looked at me and waited for me to say it. 

"W..We..we are mates!" I looked away cause I was scared. I felt a hand on my face turning it towards me and I was face to face with Pine tree. 

"Bill I am ready to be your mate and figure this out together." Then he put his lips on mine kissing me. I kissed him back and pulled him on top of me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOES CONTAIN SEX SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!!!!

THIS WILL CONTAIN SEX SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ DON'T!!!

Dipper's POV

I was on top of Bill....Making out with him. He was so sweet. His taste is something I don't know how to explain. I licked his bottom lip and he smirked against my lips. He pulled back and looked at me with love? I think. It looked like that. 

"Dipper are you sure you want to do that?" He was actually asking me if I wanted to kiss him? I chuckled and smashed my lips back to his. He groaned against my lips. I got an idea and moved my hand down his chest and to the hem of his jeans. He gasped at my touch. 

"Dipper, please. If you keep this up I won't be able to stop." His eyes flashed black and I think it kinda turned me on. I did the only thing my body was telling me. I moved my lips to his ear and nipped the lobe. 

"If I wanted to stop I would have.....sir." His eyes went wide and he turned us around so he was on top. 

"Get ready then baby." He growled and attacked my neck. I moaned and pulled him closer. He sucked on my neck right on my sweet spot. Defedently leaving a mark. I groaned and pushed my body against his getting some friction. Thank God because that's what sent him growling and that really turned me on. He smirked and touched our noses together. 

"You know I can read your mind right?" He chuckled and I blushed bright red not wanting him to hear any of that. 

Bill's POV

He was so hot under me. It was unlike anything I could have ever imagined. He looked so beautiful. I kissed his lips softly and it slowly got rougher and rougher. I grinded on him getting the friction I know he was dying for. He moaned and put his hands under my shirt. 

"Bill take it off." He demanded. I chuckled and took it off. 

"You are pretty confident for the bottom." He blushed and turned his face away. I got a very good idea then. I turned him around so he was laying on his tummy. I grinded into his ass and could just hear those sweet moans. 

"Bill!" He moaned and grinded back. I took off his pants and his boxers. I ran my hands over his ass. 

"You got a really nice ass babe." He blushed and I slapped it softly. I then put my fingers in his mouth. 

"Suck baby." He did as he was told. He swirled his tongue around my fingers and I couldn't wait till my dick was in his mouth. I took my fingers away and rubbed his entrance. Slowly putting one in. He moaned loud and grabbed the sheets. 

"Oh, My Bill!!" He wiggled around as I pumped my finger in and out. I added another one and pumped it hard. I then found the spot that drove Dipper nuts. He moaned and wiggled around. He started pushing himself back on my fingers. I took them out and he whined. 

"Bill, why did you stop?" I turned him around so he was on his back again. 

"You can't take control my little Pinetree~" I sat down and motioned for Dipper to come closer. 

 

"You have to suck baby." I purred and he came over undoing my pants. My member came out and was sticking up tall. His eyes went wide and looked at me to my member. 

"Do you like it?" He blushed and licked from base to tip and sucked the tip. He swirled his tongue around and took more of myself in his mouth. He sucked more and more. He deep throated me. I moaned loud. I don't know if he knew what he was doing but it felt great. I then pulled his head back. 

"Go lay on the bed." He did and I got behind him and slowly put the tip in. He moaned and gripped the sheets hard. 

 

"I am sorry. " I pushed until I was all the way in. He screamed into the sheets. I watched him waiting for a sign to continue. I moved a little and he moaned loudly. 

"Move please! Please." He begged and I smirked. I liked when he begged. He moaned louder while I pushed in and out of him. I went harder and harder finally finding that one spot. 

" Yes, Bill!!" He screamed as I hit it. I stroked him while I pounded that one spot. 

"I am cumming!" He moaned as he cam all over the blanket and I cam inside him. I thrusted a little more and pulled out. I laid down next to him and cuddled him close. 

"Night I love you." He says before yawning. 

"I love you too." I kiss his forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Bill's POV

I snuggled into Dipper. He is so cute. I can't believe that we did the do. What happened? I am not complaining. I can't believe he wanted to. I hope he is feeling how I am feeling. So happy. No happy isn't the correct word it's more than that. I don't think there is a word for it. I kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, Dipper Pines." I kiss down his face to his neck. I see a mark I left on him and smirk. Now the world knows he is mine. I think maybe I should ask him if I can mark him. No! It's way too early for that. Dipper would never let me. I then had an evil idea in my head. I rolled Dipper slowly on to his tummy. I knew he had to be sore from yesterday so why not give him a message on that beautiful ass of his. I took my hands and ran them down his back. I ran my hand all the way down the bottom of his ass. I squeezed it a little. I heard him hum and move a little. I stopped and waited to see if he was going to wake up. He didn't. That's good. I wasn't ready for him to wake up yet. I rubbed my thumbs into his ass and then spread his cheeks and looked at his entrance. I smirked and put my face down and licked at his entrance and pushed my tongue around the ring of muscle. I could hear him whine in his sleep and I started to put my tongue in and swirl it around. He pushed his butt closer to my face. I smirked and slapped his ass lightly. He moaned in his sleep and I rubbed his ass and groped it. He fluttered his eyes open. 

"Bill.~" He moaned. I smirked and laid on top of him grinding on his ass. 

"Good morning Pinetree." I purred. He whimpered softly. 

"Bill please could you finish what you started?" I looked at him innocently and whispered in his ear. 

"What did I start?" He groaned as my dick rubbed against his entrance. 

"I am turned on. I want you inside of me." He moaned softly as I grinded harder. 

"Okay, whatever you say Pinetree." I put a finger inside him and pushed it deep. He moaned and pushed his ass towards me. I swirled my finger and added another. He moaned louder and I got some lube. I put it on my fingers and shoved them back in. He moaned and begged for more. 

"Please, Bill put your big dick in me." He moaned and I growled and put lube on my dick. 

"Ready baby?" I asked looking for a sign or waiting for him to beg. 

"Yes! Please, Bill!" He said with want diffident in his voice. I slowly put my dick in him. I groaned at how tight he was. He moaned and I shoved myself all the way in. I then moved in and out and thrust faster. I ran my nails down his back and he moaned loudly. 

"Yes, Bill!! Bill!!" He moaned and squirmed. I could tell he was close. 

"Come baby.~ " I cam inside of Dipper and he cam on the sheets. I pulled out and picked him up and brought him to the bathroom. I placed him in the tub and kissed his forehead. I snapped my fingers and the sheets were clean and our clothes and towels were ready for us when we were done showering.

"Bill?" I looked at him with a worried look. I thought he would like it. 

"Thanks and I love you." I smiled and kissed those sweet lips.

"Oh, I love you too Pinetree." 

A/N-If you want the shower scene just comment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains sex things. I am so sorry it has been a long time. I went camping and got a head injury. I am okay now. Nothing serious. But I am back bitches.

Dipper's POV  
I don't know what to think waking up to that. It was amazing. Something people that want to be with each other think of. It was so good. I could get used to it. But my ass on the other hand. It is so sore. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Bill's sweet voice.   
"Dipper is the water good to you?" I put my hand under the water and nod my head. It was perfect. Bill plugs the drain and puts some rose smelling soap in. The bubbles are a light pink color. I smile at the smell and can't wait to get in. Once Bill turns the water off I jump in and get an idea that could turn out good or bad. Let's see! I grab some bubbles in my hands and put them together and blow them at Bill. I giggle at his shocked face and watch as he gets in on top of me and pins my arms behind me.   
"Come on. You are a good boy. You know how to act." He smirks and nips my neck.   
"Unless you are looking for punishment." I blush super red. Even though we have already had sex it just he is so bold. I love it. I kiss his lips and he melts into the kiss. I feel him nip my bottom lip begging for entrance. I don't let him and he pulls away.   
"What has gotten into you. Being so bold and not accepting my beautiful tongue?" Bill then moves to the other side and gets shampoo. I don't know what he is planning but it can't be good. He is most likely trying to make me feel sorry for what I did. But you know what teasing can go both ways. He starts putting shampoo in his hair and then mine. I feel his fingers run through my hair and pull lightly. I hummed in pleasure. That feels good...Wait! I am supposed to be teasing him not the other way around. After Bill washes the shampoo out of our hair I run my hands up and down his chest tracing every curve. I hear him hum and pull me closer.   
"What do you want Bill?" I whisper in his ear. He groans when I pull his hair.   
"You Dipper Pines." I get this sparking feeling in my whole body. I pull him into a passionate kiss and pull on his hair lightly. He moans and hums pulling me closer. I open my lips and he accepts and explores my mouth. He squeezes my butt. I gasp and groan. It feels so good when he does that. Bill starts rubbing his cock on my ass. I moan at the contact. I kiss him again and the worst thing in the world happens. The bathroom door opens up and Grunkle Stan walks in. I freak out and shut the curtain fast.   
"Grunkle Stan!" I yell and he backs up and slams the door.   
"This is my house and this is the only bathroom! Do you have to do that in here!?" He sounded just as mad if not madder.


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper POV 

I can't believe Grunckle Stan just walked in on us. Bill starts rubbing up on me again once Stan is gone.   
"Bill. I am not in the mood anymore." Bill sighed and kissed my neck softly and helped finish up our bath. After we were out and in my room he laid on the bed naked. I shook my head in disapproval. He smiles watching me pick out clothes.   
"Bill can you please stop watching me and get dressed. I feel it is time to explain to everyone else what is happening." He sighed and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
"I don't want you to leave my arms. Can't we do it never?" He asks with a begging look in his eyes. I roll my eyes at him.  
"No, we need to go explain." He nodded and snapped his fingers and his clothes were laid out on the bed. I put on some dark skinny jeans and a BTS shirt. I brushed my hair and made sure everything was all good with my outfit. Bill was dressed in a yellow button up and some nice grey jeans. He looked so cute. He hadn't brushed his hair yet so it was cute. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through the back of his hair. It was so soft. Bill smiled at me and leaned in. I smiled back and pressed my lips softly to his. He was so addicting. He was like the air I breathe. When we broke from our kiss Bill looked me dead in the eyes.  
"Do we have to explain now or can we go cuddle and have a little day to ourselves?" I thought about it for a minute. It doesn't sound like a bad idea. I kinda really like the idea.   
"No Bill we have to go down." Bill leaned in and kissed me passionately. I pulled him closer and then tugged on his hair roughly. He moaned and bit my lip softly. I backed away and took some deep breathes to calm down. Bill smirked at the effect he had on me. UUUGGGHHH. I like that stupid demon too much! I huffed and fixed my clothes and hair.   
"Okay, are you ready?" He sighed   
"As ready as I will ever be." He took my hand in his and I opened the door and we walked down the stairs to see Ford and Stan sitting at the table. I cleared my throat as I approached them. Stan looked up and Ford had a gun ready. I stepped in front of Bill and they stopped what they were doing.   
"Dipper! How could you let this demon into our house!? Did you forget he tried to kill us??" I sighed and looked them in the eyes.   
"I know this was a really really bad way to find out but we are fine. I made a deal that he will behave and I will teach him things that humans do." They stood there shocked and angry.   
"Dipper. I don't understand what gave you the bright idea to trust this evil demon!! But it needs to end now!" Ford and Stan had gotten out of their seats and marched towards us. I pushed them away and punched them. Bill then snapped his fingers and Ford and Stans bodies froze.   
"You guys really need to chill. I know I have made mistakes in the past. But I am changing now. I am doing my best to make myself better and my relationships." Bill says while holding me close to him.   
"I am being a new man so fuck you both. I am being a better person for my Pine Tree because you know what! He is my mate!!!" I looked at him with wide eyes while my uncles just couldn't process what Bill just said.   
"Y..You're my mate? Like soul mates? Together forever? Always needing each other...?" Bill looked at me with worry in his eyes and he backed up slowly.  
"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to make your own choices without that thought being in the way." Ford and Stan are just trying to see ways Bill could be lying but he looks pretty sincere about what he is saying. Bill snapped his fingers again and Stan and Ford were released from his spell. I didn't even know where to start. What do I ask first?   
"Okay, Bill we will give you a chance. If you mess up and harm anyone you will be killed." Ford says looking at Stan to make sure he is okay with it. Stan nodded his head.   
"Thank you. " Bill took my hand and brought me upstairs to our room. Wait...Our!! I don't know what to do. We are mates and Bill knew and didn't tell me.   
"Pine Tree? I know you're upset and confused. But I just didn't want that to push you to do something you didn't want to. " He says getting on his knees in front of me. I look down at him.   
'Why are you on your knees?" Bill looked up at me and not gonna lie. It was so hot to see him like that.   
"Because I want to show you I never meant harm and I am asking for forgiveness. I have seen humans do this before." He says with just an apologetic look in his eyes. I giggle at him and kneel down with him.   
"People don't really do this but I will accept your apology." I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He kissed back and ran his hands through my hair and pulled me closer.


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper's POV

I lay in Bill's arms very happy to just be there. I don't know how I could be so lucky to have someone who understands me. Who gets what I need and what I want. He is so good to me. It is hard to believe we could be here right now. We started off so rough. Bill moves a little and puts a hand on my lower back. There has been a question in my mind chewing at my insides. 

"Hey, Bill?" He looks at me humming a little waiting for my question. 

"Do you wish you had a mate that was a better fit?" I asked the question very quietly because it feels selfish to ask but I just want to know how he feels. He sat up immediately and pulled me as close as I could get to him.

"Dipper Pines, I could never find anyone as perfect as you. You know my feelings and understand me. You believe I can be better. That is what pushes me to be better. You make my life have meaning. You are the only one I have felt this way for. I can't even understand how there could be someone better. I love you Dipper Pines." That had my heart stopping. I couldn't believe he just said my name. He was serious about it then. Oh my. I can't explain this feeling I am getting in my chest right now. You are my one and only Dipper Pines. Even though it is early in our relationship, it is true. " 

I started to tear up at his words. The tears fell down my cheek. I can't believe I just heard that. It is everything and more. 

"Pinetree! Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you!!" He hugged me close. I giggled

"No Bill they are happy tears." He sighs and kisses my cheek. I kissed his lips and bit his bottom lip. Dipper groaned against my mouth. 

"Dipper if you don't want to please stop now. I don't know if I can." I smirked at him. Running my hands down his chest. He blushes and moans softly at my touch. I lean in and spread kisses down his neck. 

Dipper's POV 

"Maybe I don't want you to stop?" He looked at me with big eyes after I said that. 

"Pine Tree do you know what you are getting yourself into?" I saw Bill's smirk and it sent a shiver down my spine. I love that look. It gives me just a sense of excitement. Bill moved his lips to my ear. 

"You know I can read your mind right?" I blushed a bright red as he nipped my ear. 

"I hope your ready for what I am going to do to you." He purred and attacked my neck. He quickly found my sweet spot and kissed and licked it. I moaned softly at his actions. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled softly. He groaned at my actions and bit my neck. I gasped and he bit harder breaking the skin. This shouldn't be as hot as it is. His tongue licked up the blood. I moaned at the new feeling. It felt amazing. 

"Bill." I moaned his name and heard his dominate growl. Oh my goose this is one of the greatest things I have ever felt. Bill bit harder and sucked harder defidently leaving a hickey. I gasped loudly. His hands went straight to my shirt and it was off of my body before I even felt it. I blushed feeling the cold air hit my bare skin. 

"Pine Tree stop thinking about other things. I want you to think about what I am doing to you." He growled softly. Bill took off his shirt really fast and his pants. He then got on his knees in front of Dipper and rubbed me softly at first. He unbuttoned my pants slowly. It was killing me at the pace he was going. 

"Bill please go faster. I need you." I whined begging him. He hummed and went slower. 

"I really like the sound of you begging Pine Tree." He purred finally taking off my pants and boxers. I moaned at the feeling. I rolled my hips getting friction from his hand. Bill smirked and rested me on the bed. 

"You are in for a treat my little slut." Bill purred in my ear and started rubbing my entrance with on finger. I moaned and wiggled my hips. 

"Stop moving." He demanded. I did as I was told and quite moving. He then started pumping the finger in and out. Oh, it felt so good. I moaned loudly when he added a second finger. 

"Bill please just fuck me!" He smirked and nipped my ear. I felt him push inside me slowly but once he passed the muscle ring he trusted all the way in. I screamed his name. 

"Already screaming my name? I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." He teased and slowly started to move. I moaned and thrust my hips up with his thrusts. He found my bundle of nerves really fast. He pounded into that spot. I moaned and panted. It felt so amazing. 

"Bill! I am gonna cum!" He grunted and started to stroke me. I moaned loudly and arched my back cumming on to his chest and some on my stomach. Bill cam inside me with on final trust. He pulled out and snapped his fingers. We were both clean and I snuggled up to his side. 

"Oh Pine Tree I love you so much." I smiled watching his eyes close. 

'I love you too Bill." I smile and quickly drift off to sleep.


End file.
